The invention relates to a surface resilient flooring system constructed over a non-resilient base surface. The invention also relates to a flooring panel constructed for use with the referred to resilient flooring system which includes a multi-layer panel having a flooring layer assembled on and supported by a support layer.
Various arrangements for forming flooring, both resilient and non-resilient over base surfaces are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,859 discloses a flooring structure which includes flooring panel units having grooves formed in opposing ends of the flooring members to receive flanges of securing strips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,464 is directed to a similar structure and uses resilient strips to support the flooring above the base floor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,888 shows a flooring system using flooring shorts arranged in a herringbone pattern.
It is noted none of the prior art flooring systems utilize multi-layer flooring panels which are supported from the base surface with resilient materials and which are secured in a manner to allow limited vertical motion.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a resilient flooring system comprised of planar multi-layer panels having a flooring layer formed of a plurality of hardwood shorts and a support layer formed of a unitary substantially non-resilient member.
Another object of the invention is the provision of multi-layer flooring panels having selected flooring patterns formed by arranging the hardwood shorts longitudinally of the support layer in various lengths.
Another object of the invention is the provision of multi-layer flooring panels formed with a flooring surface arranged in a herringbone pattern.
Another object of the invention is the provision of multi-layer flooring panels with a parquet flooring surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a resilient flooring system which utilizes planar multi-layer flooring patterns.
Another object of the invention is to provide a resilient flooring system utilizing flooring panels arranged in horizontal stabilized positions but having the capability of limited vertical movement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a securing system which stabilizes flooring panels of a resilient flooring system in longitudinal and transverse directions.